This invention relates to a method of making a pizza with the crust being in the center so that the normal ingredients used to top the pizza are placed on both sides of the pizza.
Most pizzas are made with the crust being on the bottom and with the toppings being placed on top of the crust usually with a sauce being evenly spread about on the crust and then a layer of cheese or cheeses being spread over the sauce and finally meats and/or vegetables of various kinds being spread upon the layer of cheese. With some pizzas in addition to the cheese being spread upon the sauce, cheese is also spread about inside the crust. Other types of pizzas are of the kind where the crust is on the bottom, the top and all around with the ingredients being stuffed inside the crust similar to a pie.
One known prior art is a MULTI-LAYERED PIZZA PRODUCT, AND THE METHOD OF MAKING THE SAME, U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,998, which includes multiple dough layers and multiple ingredient layers with cheese or other ingredient layer being disposed between a middle portion of the pizza. A second dough layer supports an additional ingredient layer that includes tomato sauce, cheese and other traditional pizza topping ingredients.
Another known prior art is a PIZZA PIE WITH CONCENTRIC RINGS OF CRUST, U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,049, which includes a frame having a peripheral configuration and having a plurality of concentric cavities, and also includes dough being formed across the surface of the frame.
None of the prior art describes a method of making a pizza with the crust being in the center.